


Naughty Voldie

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Naughty Voldie

"Again! How delightful." Voldemort smiled. "I had hoped to achieve it again this year." 

"It's not a good thing, Marvolo." Harry muttered something from the other end of the table. 

Severus and the rest of the Death Eaters didn't laugh. They slammed down their emotions as they saw the new addition to Voldemort's head.

"Harry! I'm not playing Santa and Severus already said I was on the naughty list." Voldemort looked at Severus to back him up.

Severus rolled his eyes, every year the two of them did this. "Everyone out. I need to speak to my husbands." Everyone flew out the door. "Harry, he's not going to play Santa."

"I don't want him to but I do want to see him with just the hat on. I knew you would clear the room." Harry leaned back in his chair, his face full of lust. "You have to admit he looks hot."

Severus turned and faced Voldemort. He tilted his head. "I have to agree." 

Voldemort began to grin. "Just hot?"

"Sexy, I believe is the word I would use, Marvolo. Harry can get away with saying hot." Severus stood up. "I do believe it's bedtime."

"Yes, bedtime." Voldemort agreed. "My followers are gone too. So how does dinner in our suite and bed?"

"You going to wear the hat?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows, he hoped, suggestively. 

"He's going to wear the hat."


End file.
